May and Brendan: A New Begining
by CuTe ToGePi
Summary: Well, a new May and Brendan adventure, huh? May meets Brendan, would they get along well? Find it out! Brendan may change May's life...forever! UPDATION! Err, I told inside thatit had mild language... but it doesn't I changed the plot... so yeah.Err, just
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but no, pokémon isn't mine cries _

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: **

Has all changes been for good? Yes, I'm asking you, yes you. I'm moving all the way from Johto to Heonn, can you believe so. I bet you can…sadly I don't I feel lonely and stupid about it, why? I'm not sure. Then again, I started crying for about fifth time that day. I was helpless at the time. My brother Max noticed that and at any cost tried to make me feel better; but it was worthless I acted as if that worked, but I didn't feel good I couldn't.

"May, please be happy," he said as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks, Max, I'm happy now…" I trailed off crying, again.

"MAY! IF DON'T GET HAPPY I'LL THROW YOU AWAY AT THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!"

By now I was really laughing…can you imagine Max throwing the real and only May Maple? Oh! I'm a bad girl, how could I forget to introduce myself? Well you know my name already; I'm soon-to-be-thirteen, (my birthday is coming). One of my interests is making bracelets, and other one is singing. Now you know my interest and (yes I do want to be a Pokemon master). Incase you were wondering, anyways, I gave a glance to the window we were almost at Littleroot; I couldn't believe that (once again I cried).

Several minutes had passed and I could see Mom eagerly waiting for us, which meant that she (like any other mother) couldn't wait to see us. I felt a chill as a slammed the door of the car, I froze as I saw a boy running out of our neighbor's house. Mom noticed this (I think because she was smiling from ear to ear).

"May, Max! How are you two?" Mom asked.

"Fine, Mom," I answered for both of us.

"Brendan!" Mom yelled, "Come here, honey."

Brendan looked up and nod as he came to us. What was Mom doing? Why she called him? What was going on? Did Mom thought he'll be my boyfriend?

"Hi, Miss!" Brendan said interrupting my thoughts "I'm Brendan Birch, nice to meet you."

"Hello I'm May Maple and this is my brother Max." I said absently "Wait what did YOU called ME!"

"Um, Miss?" Brendan said unsurely

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, IF YOU DO YOU'LL BE DEAD!" I shouted angrily.

"MAY MAPLE DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY!" My mom scolded.

"Sorry, Mom,"

Now I was calmed enough to exanimate Brendan, his clothing was a t-shirt with a Treecko and said: " My starter." and a pair of pants, this was of all the colors you could imagine.

"So MAY do you have your own Pokémon?" Brendan asked making a lot of emphasis on my name.

"No, I don't,"

"Want me to catch you one?"

"Sure,"

"HEY! Brendan, May, you please help me unpack. And Brendan after that take May to her room," Mom said from somewhere inside the house

* * *

Please be nice these is my very first fanfic! hopeyou enjoy!


	2. The letter

Ok chapter one is done. WARNING: these fic is now rated T for language and violence…maybe not in these chapter but…  
Minun: whatever…  
WHAT? WHATEVER? What do you mean?  
Minun: well, it's boring .: yawns:.  
It's not; I tried my best!  
Minun: --  
Ignore him; he doesn't know how to read anyway!  
Minun: I do know how to read!  
Ok then read this.: shows a newspaper article:.  
Minun: Wears a cat?  
NO sorry but it says There's a car!  
Now you can tell he doesn't know how to read, right? Anyways… enjoy!  
Minun: Wait! Disclaimer time.  
Oh, right… WAIT! Before that, I want to see something…: checks reviews:. OK!

Jenvaati: Well May's confused now she feels like her world falling …and I hadn't thought she was like Misty…maybe I said MAYBE you'll change that thought with this chapter!

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but sadly, I don't own Pokemon...I know it's sad but well I can do anything to it...: runs to a corner:.Sorry, but I don't own any brands I'm writing here…I just own the plot.

Minun: NO, YOU DON'T! YOU MMMMHPPPHHH!  
He's crazy ignore him! Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Brendan and I entered the house, I was nervous as my shy Chikorita, (more 'bout that later); on the other side Brendan was smiling, what could be going on? I had no idea.

"Kids," Mom called "Would you go to May's new room? And Brendan helpher please."

"Sure, Mrs. Maple," Brendan called as he led me to the stairs "Come this way," he opened a door, which for what I knew, was going to be MY room! As I entered, I saw some boxes. How did these get here before I did? I mean I packed everything a day before I moved here. What was going on here? Thisis freaky…. And my bed wasn't there where would I sleep?

"MAY," he said putting emphasis "if you think it's weird that your stuff got here before you…" he trailed off.

"It's ok, don't mind me, I'm just freaked with my new…" I started crying, (heck, why did I have to cry when he was here?) I just missed everything, Jack, Andy, Chiko (my Chikorita) and my old house these made me cry even more.

"May, don't cry, please. I know this is hard…but always remember: Life…is…an… obstacle…coarse. Say this with me now."

"Life…is…" I trailed off crying.

"May, if you don't say this with me I'll call you MISS for a month!" He said with so much seriousness, even though he had a slight grin.

"Lifeisanobstaclecoarse," I said in a hurry, before I started crying again.

"C'mon Miss! Say it loud and clear!"

I took air and sighed, "Life…is…an…obstacle…coarse,"

"Good!" Brendan congratulated, "Now repeat this with me: We all need to make decision, I'm not saying it's easy,"

"Am I?" I asked

"Yes you are!"

"If you say so…"

"Try to believe yourself! I'm not saying it's easy!"

"I'm not saying it's easy…"

"Good!"

"Look! That box isn't mine." I said holding a small box "I bet these is from Max, heck, how does these got here anyway?"

"May, I think it's yours," Brendan said opening the box

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully

"Well, this says for MAY," Brendan point out using an annoying emphasis on my name, " Doesn't that give you a clue?"

"Yeah!"

"So aren't you going to read these?"

"Whatever anyways if I did I'll cry again," I said matter-of-factly.

"We-ell, I see a pokeball…and you don't want it…I might stay with it." He made a grab for the pokeball and I tried to take it away… we ran inside my room, jumped and only God knows what else (WE DID NOT DO WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!).

"Gimme that pokeball!" I screeched.

"No I won't! This is mine, remember?" Brendan said breathlessly.

"No! It isn't!"

"Yes it is,"

"NO!"

"Yes!" I almost grabbed him but he fled, I was damn close! I felt soo angry right now, but if I had hit him he would simply smashed me, Brendan who stupidly continued running inside my run 'accidentally' dropped the pokeball and finally I was able to get that pokeball. I tried to release the pokémon…some weird light in shades of white sparkle…a small green friend with a leaf in her head popped out. Yup it was Chiko!

May, is it you? Chiko looked around until she found me May I missed you.

My eyes where in verge of crying until I exploded, I just couldn't help it, these was a meeting (duh) but these was a VERY special meeting, a girl and her Pokemon, can you believe so?

"I missed you too!" I managed to say.

Brendan simply stared…"Um, ladies," Brendan closed his eyes just in case I'll shout at him, but this time he'll get away.

"I think May should read the letter…"

I hugged my Chiko and opened the envelope at the same time, the letter said:

"Dearest May:

How have ya been? I'm fine, have you found any new friends? Have you found any good guy, or a boyfriend? No, I guess you haven't…By the way! We'll be at Heonn in your sweet b-day! Until then,

See ya!

Jack"

_I looked at Brendan in the part that said: "Have you found any good guy, or a boyfriend?" Could it possibly be? Nah! I mean Brendan my…I shocked no, I mean it's impossible! I tried to shoo those thoughts by reading the other letter, but it asked the same…why did all my friends asked that? What was going on in their heads? For no reason at all I cried heavily. _

"May it's ok," Brendan reached my shoulder and patted it.

"NO! IT'S NOT OK! I'VE LOST ALL MY FRIENDS! YOU SAY IT'S OK! WELL, I GOT FLASH NEWS FOR YA! IT'S NOT OK!" I exploded.

"I meant…"

"I want a Crunch…" I said quietly.

"There's a store nearby,"

"Take me there! Please!" I really needed a crunch in that moment…

"We-ell…Why not? Just let me go home and just let me tell Mom where I'm going, ok?"

"Yup!"

We exited my house, I didn't tell mom where I was going she was just to busy, I simply left shutting the door behind me. We walked silently to next house, Chiko moved uncomfortably…OOPS! I forgot I was still hugging her; she jumped from my arms and walk besides me. Brendan smiled sweetly as Chiko past him. I knew just by the way he looked at Chiko, that he loved pokémon, too. Brendan passed me to his house and as we entered, I heard some cursing, word I can't say since these fic since actually they are R rated words.

"MOM!" Brendan muttered ashamed…I could detect these in his voice; it was obvious.

Brendan's Mom startled. " Honey, what are you doing here?"

"Mom these is my house too."

"Right!"

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yes,"

"Mom, I'm going to Odale town. To show May around…and for her chocolate…"

"Don't be too late…"

"OK!"

"Bye." I was invisible! I was ignored!

"Sorry, May I didn't want to mom meet you jet…She'll simply…" Brendan trailed off.

"It's ok. Moms are like that,"

We walked silently until Max shouted: "LOOK! THE PROFESSOR'S IN TROUBLE!"

* * *

Minun: HELP ME! SHE'S TOO HYPER!

Don't worry I'll try to settle down!

Minun: Whew!

Please R&R!

Minun: Flames are welcome

However, explain why you didn't like the chapter/fic ok?


	3. Come in!

YEY, some people like my fic ;

Minun: Like that matters…

Yes, it IS very important!

Minun: -. -;

Sorry for taking that long, I didn't mean too.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I do NOT own pokémon….

I waked up two weeks after the Prof. Birch incident. This wasn't much of an

incident; in fact, Max was just playing with him. I got my chocolate, and

everything was running smoothly. I called back at Goldenrod several times. In

addition, I found a neat friend on Brendan.

I looked at my watch: 10:48, umm I should start to get ready. There was this ball

for all Gym Leaders and families… I was invited since Dad's a Gym Leader.

Max wasn't though, cuz he is too small to go. I didn't want to go alone.

Therefore, I decided to tell Brendan to come along and of coarse he agreed.

The ball started at 1:00… (Why did they do it in the middle of the day?) I had

this beautiful dress. It was light blue sleeve less, it fall down all the way to my

knee. Moreover, I had an appointment at the beauty salon to fix my hair. This

was going to be a great… evening. No. Afternoon. At least I thought so.

The day was getting very cold, and my sleeveless dress wasn't the right thing to

wear now. I groaned as I called mom and told her the situation. She didn't care,

she told me to get home and she'll get me a…_jacket_—

"May! You look nice." Brendan said entering to my adoptive room.

I looked at him; he was wearing a casual blue shirt and some brown baggy pants.

I giggled. "Thanks, you look. Nice. AND YOU DIDN'T KNOCK THE DOOR

BEFORE COMING IN!"

Brendan gasped at that, turned around, exited "my" room and knocked. I

couldn't help laughing at that.

"Come on in!" I replied, looking forward Brendan to enter. Not Mrs. Birch. "Oh!

Mrs. Birch, good morning."

"May," she said looking at my surprised face, "your mommy's looking for you."

---------------------------P.O.V. Change---------------------------------------------

Music was loud. Loud enough to make me deaf, still I didn't mind. I was having

a great time, with May. I can't believe how much you can get to know someone

in a couple of weeks. My first impression of her was somewhat wrong. She's a

nice girl; she's a good listener.

We danced for a long time. Until both of us got tired, she started talking as we

sat down on a round white table.

"You know, this is my first dance. I thought it'll be boring, but it isn't!" May

exclaimed dreamily.

Then music stopped. Making the silence uncomfortable. Then Norman (May's

dad) dragged himself reluctantly to the middle of the dance floor. He's usual

outfit. A brown shirt and brown pants. We where in Petalburg's secret garden.

So there wasn't a floor in the middle of this thing. It was grass.

Just then, a guy with a cap and black hair entered followed by a red haired girl.

Both of then fighting.

"ASH KETCHUM!" the girl screamed, "I told you we—" she stopped noticing

everything was quiet.

Turning back at Norman who made a relieved look told by the microphone:

"Here comes Ash Ketchum from Pallet town to give us a small _talk._"

Now, this poor guy turned bright red. Nevertheless, as soon as stepping the

dance floor the color vanished. "Dearest listeners," he said. "I came here to tell

you, people, to start out your own pokémon journey!" his voice started to be

high-pitched, "I've traveled: Kanto, and Johto! You wouldn't know, how

wonderful it was…"

This red-haired girl snorted, pulling an egg out of her red bag. Ash coughed at

this girl's snort, he continued: "It's so good, I bet you will enjoy it…!" he

looked blank and after a thought said: "I'm staying here one or two weeks, you

can came with me to discover Hoenn region!"

Everyone started clapping and standing up, May gave a squeak with delight. "A-

a- a pokémon. Journey. Wow."

"You'll love to travel, won't you?" I asked noticing this Ash-guy sitting next to

us.

"Yeah—I think I'll love it…"

"Excuse me," Ash's companion said. "I'm Misty, this is Ash. Err, would you

two show us Hoenn?"

May didn't think twice. "YES!

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but….. I didn't want you guys waiting more. By the way,

it won't—

Minun: Have swear words?

-.-;; Yeah…

Minun: If you have time to make her better REVIEW! Or else you'll die! She…

SHUT IT!


End file.
